An alicyclic structure-containing polymer, which is a resin having excellent transparency, is used in the production of optical parts, such as optical recording media, optical lenses, prisms, and light guide plates. The alicyclic structure-containing polymer, however, cannot solely exhibit satisfactory resistance to light, resistance to heat coloration, or releasability, and therefore attempts to incorporate various additives into the alicyclic structure-containing polymer are made to improve the above properties.
As resin compositions improved in the resistance to light, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H7-216152 (Patent Document 1) discloses a resin composition comprising (1) a random copolymer of ethylene and a cyclic olefin or a ring-opening (co)polymerization product of a cyclic olefin, (2) a hindered amine compound, and (3) a resin compound composed of a lubricant such as polyhydric alcohol aliphatic ester, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H9-268250 (Patent Document 2) discloses a resin composition comprising (1) a norbornene resin, (2) a hindered amine stabilizer for resistance to light, and (3) a lubricant, such as a partially etherified or esterified compound of polyhydric alcohol, and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-276047 (Patent Document 3) discloses a resin composition comprising (1) a vinyl alicyclic hydrocarbon polymer, (2) a hindered amine light stabilizer, and (3) a lubricant.
As a resin composition improved in the resistance to heat coloration, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-139756 (Patent Document 4) discloses a resin composition comprising (1) an alicyclic structure-containing polymer, (2) a hindered amine light stabilizer, and (3) a partially etherified or esterified compound of polyhydric alcohol.
As a resin composition improved in the releasability, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H9-241484 (Patent Document 5) discloses a resin composition comprising (1) a norbornene polymer, (2) a hindered amine weathering stabilizer, and (3) a lubricant such as a partially etherified or esterified compound of polyhydric alcohol.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H7-216152
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H9-268250
Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-276047
Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-139756
Patent Document 5: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H9-241484